Trying to Love When It's Already Found
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Paralai! Second one. Summary would suck if I tried it. Just read it. It's kinda like my first one. Only better. It's good believe me. My friend will vouch for me.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, since my computer is still taken away, I have to write this new story. A Paralai of course, in my keyboarding class. Which is only 45 minutes long. And, it takes me much longer to write a chapter than that. But okay, I have 15 minutes to get an intro. Where to start…

--

Bevelle – Conference Room – Paine's POV

Sitting leaned back in my chair, feet on the conference table, nothing less of twiddling my thumbs, once again I thought the same thought I had been thinking for the last 2 hours. This was _so_ boring. Here I was, sitting in the Peace Council of all things, listening to some middle-aged battle veterans' talk about the politics of our great Spira. And why was I here? Because somehow, after beating Vengagnun (along with Yuna and Rikku), I somehow was important to the Bevelle Council and Baralai begged me to join the council. Now, here I was wishing I didn't. Or did. Because Baralai was involved which made it so much easier to agree to. Mentally smacking and cursing at myself, I had to remember that I was a married women.

(Calm down people. You'll see in time.)

I married Deon (pronounced Day-on), because frankly, my feelings for Baralai were way too strong. Nothing short of almost pouncing on him every time I saw him. I guess I thought that if I made myself unavailable, he would become nothing to me. But, I should've known better. Everyone told me not to marry him, but do I ever listen? No. So here I am, stuck in a loveless marriage, well in love with another. F-ed up, yes? But, I would continue to deal. It wasn't as if Baralai loved me back or anything. Life wasn't that easy. Least not for me.

(Or is it? Hehe.)

Baralai's POV

Paine looked so pretty, sitting with her feet on the table. Uncaring to the stares of the other men. Damn Deon. Why did she have to marry him? Every time I saw him I wanted to kill him. But, if Paine really loved him, I wouldn't hurt her like that. But why was it that I didn't believe she really did. Of course, Paine is a independent, proud women. I never thought she'd marry someone so quick. They had only dated for 5 months. Or maybe I was just being old-fashioned. Momentarily breaking my thoughts I glanced around the circular table. The veterans appeared to be restless.

"Good evening gentlemen, and lady," I hastily added in my best praetor voice.

"Question?" Paine asked, straightening herself. "Why do I have to be here?"

One of the veterans with only six mismatched teeth responded with a wicked grin. "Come now, Lady Paine. What would this meeting be without _you_ gracing us with tour presence?"

I saw Paine's fingers gently lay onto the sword at her belt. "Hmm?" She said her voice milky sweet, but equally deadly.

"Haven't had a proper lady here in a long time, Lady Paine," the veterans said again, giving a toothy grin.

Before anyone even could comprehend it, Paine was up and her sword pressed against the smart-ass veterans neck. "I bet you haven't had anything in a long time. But since I've got you listening to me, I might as well tell you. Women don't just let men walk all over them anymore. They fight back. If I ever here some stupid, sexist little remark out of your hillbilly mouth again, I will kill you. Got it?" She said in a voice almost daring him to refuse.

The man nodded, as a bead of sweat trickled down his neck.

"Good." Paine said sitting down. "I'm glad we understand each other."

I smiled slightly at the scene that had just taken place. "Well, shall we get started then?" I said, sending a laughing smile at Paine.

Nods came from all of the veterans, and even Paine, who shot me the same kind of smile back.

After Conference Meeting of Bevelle Council Paine's POV

I was glad that was over. Only the boring-est thing ever. Stupid taxes, and something about some new form of transportation. What could be better than flying in airship? And as I walked down the steps from the Bevelle Council building, I wanted to stall going home. I really didn't have a reason not to like Deon, he was handsome and he had all the charm, (Not as much as Baralai but close) but, I knew in my heart that he wasn't Baralai. Like anyone could be. Maybe I could go out to dinner or something. Get some Besaid shrimp from the seafood café. (Yum Yum, Besaid food.) That's what made up my mind. Turning left from the building, I walked the 50 or so feet to the café. I was a regular there so as soon as I walked in the door the owner (who I'm friends with. Gotta love connections!) immediately set me a small table, and was already getting me the usual. Couple minutes later the food was placed in front of me. I was about to take a bite, when I saw someone familiar out of the corner of my eye entering the shop. I turned back to the door and (of course) Baralai walked in. And he saw me immediately.

"Hey Paine," he said, walking smoothly to my table and sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Hey Baralai." I said, trying to pull any emotion into my tone.

He smiled at me. The same smiled that made me melt ever since I first met him in the Crimson Squad. "What did you think of the Council?"

Chewing some of my shrimp, I thought it over for a minute. Then made a so-so gesture with my hand. "It was okay, but you know with the rising taxes and things how are the poorer families going to afford it and regular expenses?"

Baralai nodded at me approvingly. "Your right. But even though I'm the Praetor, there's nothing I can do."

"You could talk them out of it." I said.

"True. But those old men don't exactly want to change their ways."

"True." I said.

"But you'll just have to make them now won't you?"

Baralai laughed. "I guess I do."

"I could help. I bet my sword would make a very convincing tool."

"Paine!" He said, his eyes gleaming with laughter.

I laughed too. "Just kidding."

--

Or is she? No. she is. There is my first chapter. Hopefully theres some good material there. Well better go post this now.

-RKL!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoosh. Chapter 2! This should be interesting. I see some people liked the whole Paine-married-thing. Which is pretty awesome. Oh and I caught a typo I made. It was somewhere in the out of tour hillbilly mouth. I meant your not tour. Sorry bout that.

--

Lady Paine and Lord Deon's House – Paines POV

Okay, I admit. I had more fun and laughs when I had lunch with Baralai then I ever do with Deon. That's pretty low. I feel like divorcing him. I mean, I do love him. Just not the way I love Baralai. Which is with my whole forcive being. But hey, can't have everything. Yes, we split the Besaid shrimp and yes, I admit we had cocktails. No. I know what your thinking. I did not get drunk. Not in front of Baralai. I'm not the kind of person that drinks my sorrows to the bottom of a bottle. And yes I accepted an invitation to go out with him tomorrow after another meeting. But strictly friends. Can't have other emotions knotting up the mix. (Or can she?) Of course, we could be drinking buddies. That would be good. Considering Baralai doesn't have a lot of friends. I mean, yeah Nooj, Tidus, Gippal, and some other choice people. But half of them are in Besaid. Not Bevelle.

Then I heard the door open and shortly after, shut.

Whoo-hoo(fake enthusiasm). Deon's home. Now go all wife-y and greet him at the door.

Walking down the stairs I said a cheerful (as much as I could muster) hello.

"Oh. Hello Paine." He said smiling at me.

_He really loves you- my stupid little angel in my head said._

_You don't love him like that- my little demon argued._

_Please be quiet – _the angel said.

_No, you shut your mouth you little prissy white thang! _The demon argued more.

God, I have problems. Things in my head. "How was your day?"

"Fine." He came forward and kissed me on the mouth. Very awkward, very unpleasant. Every time he showed me affection, I always imagined it was Baralai not Deon. Yes, I know, I'm a fantastic wife. Excuse me well I go and make some tea and crumpets.

No that is so not me. I'm just not very house wife-y. I mean, I've only been I the Crimson Squad and helped defeat Vegnagun. Excuse me if its hard to make the change.

Quickly excusing myself from the front room I went into out bedroom to find out what to wear for me and Baralai's "outing". Not date. Outing.

Baralai's POV

Being praetor and all, I would think that I would have some morals. But do I? No. Tomorrow I have a date with the most beautiful women on all of Spira. And yes I'm flipping out. Did my brain even remember that she's spoken for? Or did it just not accept the facts. Oh yeah, that's right Baralai, blame your brain you idiot. Real nice. I bet Paine will swoon at the mere sight of you.

"Why does my brain do this to me?" I said to know one at all.

"Do what?" a voice said, opening the doors to the conference room and sitting down.

"Gippal! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. Thought I'd visit the Praetor. See how things are holding up."

"Fine. Taxes are going into the sky though."

Gippal grimaced. "Again?" 

"Again, " I said regretfully.

"Oh hey, did you make a move on Paine yet?"

"No… Hey wait! How do you know about that."

"Come on buddy, you can't hide anything from me. Your face is like an open book.

"Gee, thanks."

"Callin them as I see 'em.

"Do you have to be so damn blunt all the time?"

"Yes. It worked when I proposed to Rikku."

"She said no."

"Yes, but we're dating now right? That's a start."

"Everything's a start for you."

"I have to live life to the fullest. Would it kill you to just tell her how you feel?"

"She's married. Ring on the finger much?"

"Baralai, you're the fricken Praetor of Yevon, this kind of thing shouldn't scare you."

"Do you even think before you talk?"

"Occasionally."

I sighed. "Wanna go get something got eat. I'm starved."

Gippal nodded as we walked out the door. "But don't think we're done talking about Paine."

I sighed again. " Wouldn't dream of it."

--

Yes, I know, incredibly short. Sorry, I will write a longer one next time. I am never writing 3 stories at once again. Err. Too much pressure. But I'm sure all you reviewers still love me. Better late than never right? Okay, stop sierra, bad sierra, too many excuses.

OVERLOAD!

RKL!


	3. Chapter 3

Still eternally sorry for the short chapter and the slow update. This will be up A.S.A.P.!

--

Day of the "Outing" Not Date. Outing - Paine's POV

Why was I flipping out over this so much? Scanning the clothes scattered on the ground of my bedroom, I wondered yet again what I was wearing to my outing with Baralai. I wondered if wearing one of my dress-sphere would be too weird. My favorite one beside the Warrior dress-sphere of course, was my Trainer Dress-sphere. I was often told it made me look very pretty. Minus Flurry though. Having no other choice, I picked up the sphere from the top drawer of my dresser, I quickly sphere-changed. Flurry faithfully appeared on my windowsill. Gently stroking the birds feathers, I had him climb onto his stand next to the window, giving him an apple. As he chewed it, I walked out of my room, closing the door. Walking down the stair, I was about to go when the door opened. It was Deon

Shit, I thought. He wasn't supposed to be home until tonight.

Seeing me he smiled, then frowned. "Why are you dress up Paine?" Then a look of panic appeared on his face. "Is it our anniversary or something?"

I laughed. I wasn't too good at lying, just keeping secrets. "Um, I um, it's a um, fancy meeting of the Bevelle governors, we, uh, have to dress up."

"Oh. Did you need an escort?"

"Oh, um, no!" I said probably a tad too hastily.

"Well, okay," He said kissing me on the cheek. "When will yo be home?"

"Um, I don't know. Don't wait up for me okay? This could take all night." And really, it could.

A look of hesitation showed on his face, but disappeared before I could give it more thought. "Well, okay, wake me up when you get home okay?"

I flashed him a fake smile. "Sure." Then I walked out the door. I had barely taken 5 steps on the sidewalk before guilt weighed me down like a rock. But was that going to stop me?

- - - -

Baralai's POV - On his way to the restaurant

I had dressed in my Praetor's best, considering I had very few other clothes than my Bevelle Praetor ones. Of course, that still left we with my thoughts. With Gippal's arrival it made me a little nervous to think he might say something to Paine. He always was the Act First, Think Later type. I mean if I was especially nervous to tell Paine I loved her, I think I would be able to say it anyways, because it would be such an important thing for me to say. Before I could think anymore, I was at the restaurant. And me being such a big Praetor and all I got seats immediately. All I had to do was wait for Paine. Which took about a second. She entered the restaurant, smiling when she saw me. Coming over, she say down across from me.

"Hey Baralai."

"Good evening Paine."

Awkward.

Opening up the menu she scanned the lists. "So, what are we getting?"

I smiled slightly. "Whatever you want."

"Hmm. I guess it doesn't matter."

"Waiter," I said politely.

Coming over, the young girl smile. "What can I get for you two?"

"Surprise us, it doesn't matter. Just make it good."

She smiled. "I'll be right back. And to drink."

"Paine?" I asked.

"Champagne," she said without hesitation.

"Make that two," I said.

"It will be right out." And then she was gone.

"So Paine."

"Hmm." She said glancing at me.

"What would you be doing right now?"

"You mean like if I wasn't here?"

I nodded.

"I would be eating dinner with Deon, then I would go to bed."

"Don't you ever eat out?"

She laughed. "No. Not ever."

If Paine was my wife, I would want to show her off. "I see."

"Not exactly the life I imagined."

"Why'd you marry him?"

"Deon?!"

"Yes."

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I think you deserve someone better."

"Like who?"

"I don't know, anyone but him."

"The person im truly in love with doesn't even know I exist."

Then she got up and walked out. I had forgotten Paine had a short fuse. I sighed, and then apologized to the waitress when she came with the food to only find one person at the table.

Walking Home - Paine's POV

How dare he? Asking about my husband, why I married him. The fricken nerve. I don't ask my friends that kind of stuff. None of your friends are married, a voice in my head reminded me. Maybe not, but I wouldn't ask. I don't deserve anyone better. I think I was lucky to get Deon and I know he really loves me. It made me sad to know I didn't love him back. Throwing the front door open, I put my purse on the hanger and ran upstairs. Changing into pajamas (with mini crossbones!) I sat on my bed. Apparently Deon went out. I laid back on the bed, going over the dinner conversation I had with Baralai. I knew he knew I existed, but, it just didn't feel like it. He knew me, but he didn't love me. And nothing else could break my heart to pieces just like that thought.

--

Sorry, I didn't update over the long weekend. Like Bex knows, I don't have the internet at my house anymore, so it takes a while to put it on a disc, then bring it to the library or school. So bear with me for a while guys. Write more soon.

Woos.

RKL!


	4. Chapter 4

Paine's POV

Sitting in bed the day after the disastrous outing, I started to think of ways to call out Deon. On anything at all. I felt guilt like a ton of bricks. I just didn't know how much longer I could put up a charade. Maybe he was secretly cheating on me with some blonde. (no offense, I'm blonde.) No, Deon was too nice for that. Disgusted, I crawled under my bedspread. Damn Baralai for putting these ideas in my head. Was the "The person I love doesn't know I exist" part too much? Did I have to just throw the fact I loved him into his face? The worst part? I had Bevelle Council tomorrow.

The Next Day

I found myself in the situation I was in only a few days ago. Bored out of my mind at the Council. Not that I didn't care. Really, I did. But, Baralai was here. I didn't look at him the whole time. And after spending two hours, nothing short of twiddling my thumbs for that time, Council adjourned. Walking out of the building, I took the least obvious way out. No need to bump into Baralai right? But of course I did. Just as I was walking down the stairs of the building.

"Paine, wait up."

"No." I said refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry about the other day. Lets go out again, as an apology."

"I don't need your pity."

"I know that. But, please. For me."

I turned to him. He had me at please. "Fine, no screwing up okay?"

He smiled, the same one I had fell in love with. "Tomorrow okay."

"Say 8, at the Gold Fiend."

"The bar?!"

"Got a problem with it," I hear myself say.

"No, no."

And I left him there, standing in the middle of the stairs.

-Seven-Forty-Five-

Dressing casually in jeans and a shirt, with a light jacket thrown over it, I was about to walk out the door. Of course, Deon had other plans.

"Paine," he said just as I opened the door.

"Hmm," I turned to him, turning on the charm.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Out." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"With who?"

He was acting awfully suspicious. Which made me awfully nervous.

"With...some friends."

"Yuna and Rikku are here? In Bevelle?"

"Um, uh, no. I have other friends."

"Oh, can I come?"

"Don't you have any friend's to hang out with. You don't always have to tag along."

Ohh, Need some snow for that burn?

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Only then I realized what a complete bitch I was being. "No, I'm sorry, just moody I guess."

"You would tell me if there was something bothering you? Right?"

"Yes," I said after a pause. "Definitely."

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Well, I know that women get moody. And..."

I cut him off. "When you start hearing me vomiting in the toilet at 5 in the morning, then you can ring the warning bell."

"Okay, okay."

I smiled, perhaps too bright. "See you later," and waltzed out the door.

Walking to the Gold Fiend with only my thoughts as my company. I had been mean to my husband, I was going on secret outings with the Bevelle Praetor, and on top of it all, my husband thought I was pregnant. Life had a weird way of dealing out its hand, huh? It was weird. I had made a major mistake when I married Deon. And unless I suddenly said to him: "Deon, I'm in love with Baralai, I've been going on secret outing with him and I'm leaving you to chase him around instead." Not gonna happen anytime soon. I laughed at the thought to no one at all. By now, I was only a block away. I picked this particular bar because it was crowded and the people there made me laugh. Something that had been recently as rare to find as a legendary weapon. Reaching the bar, I looked up at the sign on impulse. Or maybe not so much. The sign had the outline of a gold lupine with the Gold Fiend sprawled out in gold underneath it. This bar was the where I had my first beer. Smiling at the memories, I pushed open the door. Sitting at the seat reserved for me, I ordered a beer. I really didn't prefer girly drink like Rikku did. Hell, she devoured them, which made her a prime target for sleazy guys. Giving a greeting to the bartender, whose name was Jared, and saying hello to the women next to me. She was one of the few friends I had here. Her name is Natalie. After talking to her for a few minutes, I ordered another beer at the same time Baralai showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, some last minute papers need my signature."

I laughed at something Natalie muttered. "It's okay."

And, needless to say, I had a good time. I introduced Baralai to the regulars, and some of my friends. We played pool, and played cards with some people Baralai had recognized. Walking out around 12 at night, we were laughing and replaying some of the funnier moments. Baralai insisted on walking me home. Walking in silence, we were only a corner away. Baralai put his hand in front of me, backing my up against the corner. Before I could question, he put his lips to mine. He tasted so good, better than I had dreams. I was melting in his hands, literally clay. But it felt so good. I didn't think I had the willpower to pull away. Then, Deon's face flashed in my mind. I found some strength and regretfully pulled away.

"This is wrong," I said, trying to string together my thoughts.

"I don't know what to say." he said to me.

"I cannot believe I just kissed you."

"I can."

Shooting him a warning look, I frowned.

"You know..."

I was cut off. "You know, your married right?"

"Yes, I know, I'm reminded almost everyday."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can."

"No really I can't.

"This makes thing way too complicated, I think we had too may beers, let place the blame on that." I said logically.

"No, we had like 3, not so many. Theres nothing to blame, or to blame. It happened. Are you sorry that this happened?"

I frowned. It was a two-sided answer. I was happy it happened. But, all I could think about was that I had cheated on Baralai. Some people say its not cheating unless you sleep with someone else. I don't believe that. So, I did the only other option. I ran. And even as I heard him calling me back, I kept going, and when I got home and slammed the door shut, I realized just how far I had fallen.

--

Chapee done! Yay. Sorry, I'm like fried, and I have another chapter to write. Note to self, never write three stories at a time. Although it does keep me busy.

-RKL!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, hiya everyone. School is over in 2 days, well its really just finals. gags. As long as I don't fail I'm fine smiles overly bright I'm one of those people that doesn't study but still does well in school. No studying for me. Maybe later...

!! Writer talking

- -

-

- -

Paine's POV

Running into the house, I slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. That was too much for me to handle. Kissing Baralai, cheating on Deon. I'm your average slut aren't I? No, of course not, it's not like I'm paying people for access to my body. I really am a bad person, I'm going to rot in hell along with the guys who kill their wifes and the mom's that drown their kids. What a bright future I have.

"Paine? Is that you?" Deon said appearing from the kitchen.

I put on another fake smile. Wow, I was getting good at it. Kudos to me. "Yeah," I said.

"Did you have fun?"

Smiling again, I nodded. "Me and Natalie did shots."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yeah..." I dragged out. "Uh, I have a headache, I'm going to bed okay." I said the last part as a fact not a question.

"...Okay..." he said, uncertainly. I knew he could tell I was blocking him out, but should I just spill it all to him? Obviously not.

Running upstairs, I changed into a cami and some pajama pants. Crawling under the covers, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. When Deon walked in, softly saying my name, asking if I was awake, I pretend I was asleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up, quickly getting out of the bed. Getting dress, I ran out the door before Deon even had a chance to wake up. I was hungry, and I had a slight twinge of a headache from my hangover. How was I going to deal with Baralai? I was so screwed. I know I have to say something to him. But what? I'll just be like 'Baralai, I can't do this. I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I just want to be friends with you.' I played it over in my head a few times. That would have to do.

Baralai's POV

What was last night all about? Could it matter so much that she was married...? Mentally slapping myself, I knew it mattered. I was such a screw up. I could end up losing Paine forever. Just as a friend not anything more. I wondered what was going through her head as we kissed. Was she thinking about Deon? Was she thinking about me? I know that Paine is one of those people that keeps any kind of feeling locked up tight inside herself. I could never tell what she thought. I would see her today, I decided, and would just flat out tell her I loved her. I walked into the council room before I could go back on my decision. Seeing Paine laid back in the chair, I walked over to her. She saw me and opened her mouth. Then she shut it again.

"Paine..." I began. "I have something to say to you."

She looked at me, a mix of something in her eyes.

"I..." Losing my nerve here. "I..." Damn it. Try again. "I..." I dropped my hands in defeat. "Nothing."

She looked at me. I started to walk away. I could feel her eyes in my back. "Baralai?" she said from behind me.

I turned. "Yeah." I said a little downcast.

"Do you... do you want to go back to the bar sometime?"

I felt like the gods were singing on me. "Sure." I said. "I'd love to."

She smiled. "Lets go again tonight. I don't think I got drunk enough last night."

I laughed. "Maybe. Maybe..."

Later on - Paine's POV

I am officially the stupidest person in the world. Instead of saying my speech I had made in my head, I ended up hearing myself invite him to come back to the bar tonight. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I felt like throttling myself. I knew I could only sneak around so much without Deon getting suspicious. But I could worry about that later. Putting on a shirt that showed a little bit of my flat stomach, and some shorts, I went out the door. Outside my house, I looked at it. It was a nice house, it was made of black shillings, had some windows. I remembered when we bought it. I had convinced myself I was really happy. Apparently not. Did I really want to do this? I walked away before I could answer.

Bar - Still Paine's POV

Natalie was there again. Baralai came on time this time. And I was ready to get drunk. Quite frankly, I wanted to forget about reality. Isn't that what drinking is for?

!!Wow, a drunk Paine, no_w that's_ something I _have_ to see!!

Two bar fights, several pool games and a lot of alcoholic drinks later, We were ready to leave the bar. I was considerably drunk, that much I could tell, my vision was blurred, and I was hanging on to Baralai like a lovesick puppy. Natalie had found some guy to be her arm candy, and she was making out with him. These were the thing I was picking up. Not the fact that Baralai seemed as drunk of maybe drunker than I was. Not that fact that we were making out a minute ago... Sh!! Don't tell Deon okay. So I said that.

"Lai, Lai," I said the alcohol talking. "Lai-lac." I said laughing. "Don't tellDeon, he'llbe majorhly pissedoff, ooookay?"

Baralai only laughed. He made me drink a glass of water which cleared my head a bit. Leading me out the door he walked me home. I didn't think I had ever been this drunk before. This calls for a celebration. With no beer though or anything else alcoholic. Of course, I faded out a few times, when I was sober enough to realize I was back at my house. I stopped, said I would be fine, and walked into the house. I didn't think I would make it up to the bedroom. The thought of climbing stairs made my head swirl. Going into the living room, I grabbed a blanket from the closet. I really was drunk, I thought, when I turned around. I was hullicinating seeing Deon on top of some girl on the couch making out with her. Shaking my head a little bit, I snapped right out of my drunken state. This was really happing. Anger shot out of me. Or maybe it was surprise. He. Was. Making. Out. With. A. Blonde.

"DEON!" I screamed at him.

He noticed me for the first time.

!!Making out with a booty-licious blond can do that to someone I suppose!!

"Paine?!?!" He said, moving away from the girl so fast, like she was poison or something.

I slapped him hard across the face before he could explain. Then I slapped him again.

--

--

--

I'm mean, I just had to do that. Kinda like a cliffy huh? Wow, who would've thought sweet, innocent Deon, the guy whose wife is cheating on him although not like he was with that girl, would be the one to cheat?? Yes, I surprised my self doing that. Well, I'm gonna go play Ar Tonelico now. I'm really close to beating it. Thank god for gamefly, cuase next I'm gonna get FMA!

-RKL!


	6. Chapter 6

I really should've done this a while ago, but, I didn't sorry. Happy fourth of July by the way. Anyways, I do believe recap is in order. Paine comes home, after another one of her notorious outings with Baralai, and catches her not-so-innocent husband, on the couch with another women. That pretty much sums it up. Don't cha think?

-

- -

- - -

Paine's POV - -

I watched as Deon recoiled from me slapping him in the face. Sure, it was a little mean. Okay, a lot. But this cheating bastard totally deserved it.

"Paine- it's not what it looks like, we were just..." Deon said, taking precautionary steps backwards.

I love it when guys try to find an excuse when they're caught in the act. "Don't lie unless it's believable." I said, with a snide smile on my face.

"But Paine," he tried again, so lamely, that under different circumstances, I might've laughed. Might've.

"Out," I said, pointing in the direction of the door.

"Come on Paine," he tried to reason with me. But that only riled me up more. A lot more.

"OUT!" I screamed. "And take this stupid blonde with you." I said, sending the speechless blonde death glares.

"Yell at me all you want Paine, but don't put this all on me." Deon said.

"What do you mean, your cheating on me. I can see it." I said, momentarily forgetting my own sneaky deeds up until recently...

"I saw you. With Baralai, the Praetor of Yevon. You were kissing him!" Deon clarified.

My jaw dropped. He had actually seen me? Us?

"I'm not the only one whose being unfaithful, huh Paine?" He said with a mean smirk on his face.

"I guess neither of us really know what love is..." I whispered. "Did you do this," I said, pointing to the blonde, "because of what I did?"

"That, the cheating, and you don't even talk to me anymore. I'm lonely. I need-"

"Pshh. I don't need to hear this. I'm sorry Deon, but, but, I just don't love you anymore. I don't think you did either." What we had was a perfectly created illusion of love. And I was the one who made it, for my own reasons. To deny my own feelings for a particular Praetor.

"We did have something Paine. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I hope you two are happy together..." Deon trailed off.

This was how it was going to end. "I'm sorry, I couldn't give you the love you deserve. The family you wanted too." I added. I was feeling so much right now, I was so tired, from the drinks at the bar, to what had just happened.

"We're both a bunch of cheats. And since you were the one who bought this house, I'll leave. It's over isn't it? It's really over." he said as he walked towards the door.

I nodded, my vision blurry by tears that I didn't know I had cried. "It is. I'm really sorry."

He nodded at me, gave me a smile, that I knew. That I could see the large amount of sadness the smile had tried and failed to hide. Grabbing his coat, he turned to his blonde friend. "Come on, Eve, lets go." Opening the door, the two walked out. At least together. So Eve was this girls name. The one who had made the whole 'breaking up with Deon' thing so easy, yet so hard. Even if I didn't love him the way I love Baralai, I did love him. And it hurt a lot. I had played with emotions and false affections and I had lost. I wasn't going to do that again. Brushing the tears that had dried on my face, I walked out the door intend on going to a certain someone's house.

- Baralai's POV - -

It was mildly amusing to see Paine drunk off her feet. To be drunk off mine. At least some of the beginning hangover had begun to dull. These outings were starting to make me feel dirty though. We both knew and realized that it was more than just friends hanging out for drinks. It almost made me wonder if Paine knew that I was in love with her. She knew that there must be some kind of reason why I had here hired on to the Bevelle Council. I wanted to see her smile, everyday. Maybe not a genuine smile, but a Paine smiled. Thats what I really wanted. I also realized, that I was taking a man's wife away from him, and as the Praetor of Bevelle, that wasn't all that acceptable. I never thought that I would have to fight someone for Paine. I had stupidly assumed she would always be there, when I was ready. But I was wrong. Maybe she really did love Deon. Maybe I was just trying to find some other way, that I could be with her. If only I could tell her how I fell...

_Knock Knock._ Looking at the clock on my wall, it read 11:45. Getting up, I walked to the door, wondering who would come on a house call at this time of night. Opening the door, I saw Paine. She walked right past me, and slammed the door shut.

"Whats up?" I asked, almost afraid to ask.

"Deon cheated on me." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What!" I said. In my head though, my thoughts were swimming. Maybe I could end up with Paine after all.

"With a blonde. And you know what? I'm not sorry about it. I'm not sorry about what me and you did, or about what him and that girl did. Because to me, it seems were all the same. I cheated on him , he cheated on me. As if that gives you a proper reason. I made a mistake marrying him. You know why I did?" she asked me.

"I always did try to figure that out." I said.

She looked me dead in the eyes. "Because of you." she said, her eyes turning cold.

"Me?" I asked. "Why me?" I wondered aloud.

"You haven't figured it out by now?" She asked me.

"No." I said.

"What if, what if I said, that, that I loved you. And I married Deon because I thought that then, somehow, I wouldn't love you anymore."

"And what if I said that I loved you too, and that you shouldn'tve been so stupid."

She smiled. "Deon understood, that I didn't love him like I do you. Us two made a mistake, I married him, to cover up something else."

"Good thing I didn't marry anyone," I said.

"I would've killed you," she said to me, and I believed her.

"I don't think you have anything to be sorry for. Besides cheating on Deon with me. And marrying him under false pretenses."

"Thanks for making me feel better." Paine said to me sourly.

And then there was silence. We had both said those three words, and neither of us did anything. Paine got up, and walked to the door.

I sprang up, went over to her, and grabbed her hand. Then I pulled her close to me, and kissed her on the lips. When we broke apart, Paine had a different look in her eyes. Almost like a sparkle.

"Paine, we both love each other, and if you marry me, your going to make me one happy guy." I said, looking her right in the eyes.

"Do you even have a ring with you?" She asked me, smiling. A genuine smile.

"I don't need one, yet. Maybe later. Don't leave me hanging Paine." I said.

She kissed me. "Hows that for your answer?"

I picked her up, bridal style. "Good enough." Like I would've let her say no.

--

- -

-

Well, there you have it people. The end to this mini story. Yes, it was small. Thats okay. I'm sure there some great thing about being small, that I could say, but I don't know one, or don't remember one. Sorry about that! Thanks too all your reviews. They meant more than a lot to me. Wow, summers gotten me lazy. Hehe. Hasn't it gotten all of us? Well, later people. I have to go eat some BBQ, in honor of our wonderful holiday.

-RKL!


End file.
